


Seductive popsicle licking sounds

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), basically Mark gets his face fucked with a popsicle, watermelon popsicle LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Deeper, hyung," Mark wasn't a stranger to these words, having had several sexcapades with Donghyuck over the years, but this time it was different. This time they were at the beach and his dongsaeng had his hand on his, the one that was holding the popsicle his lips were stretched around.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136
Collections: Anonymous





	Seductive popsicle licking sounds

"Deeper, hyung," Mark wasn't a stranger to these words, having had several sexcapades with Donghyuck over the years, but this time it was different. This time they were at the beach and his dongsaeng had his hand on his, the one that was holding the popsicle his lips were stretched around.

It was summer, it was hot. It's not like he was seductively licking the frozen dessert or at least, not on purpose. He must've still been going through puberty because Donghyuck pinned him with a stare the second he started unwrapping the plastic. What lied underneath the plastic was watermelon-flavored, definitely not something he wanted to waste. All he did was stick out his tongue so he could, y'know, eat it. Enjoy it. Cool off a bit.

But now Donghyuck's hand was clutching the hair on the back of his head and the popsicle was nearing the back of his throat. Donghyuck knew his gag reflex wasn't that great but he didn't go slow, the nice and cool feeling gliding along his tongue short-lived. At least it tasted good.

Mark's eyelashes fluttered, eyes transfixed on their intertwined hands. The popsicle was already melting because of the heat from the sun and their intermingling breaths. A drop of juice was trickling down Donghyuck's arm, reaching his elbow. He wanted to lick it up, wondered how his favorite fruit would taste on Donghyuck's skin.

He was sure the entirety of the popsicle is in his mouth at that point, that if he or Donghyuck let go he would choke. But Donghyuck's hand was firm on his, the wood in his grasp.

It wasn't long before pink was dripping out of Mark's lips, dribbling down his chin to his neck to his white t-shirt. Why didn't he pick a different color?

Donghyuck pulled the popsicle out, and Mark's throat hurt, felt raw when it involuntarily clenched around nothing. He didn't feel in control, the loud slurping sounds coming from him would embarrass him in any other situation but he was too far gone. Donghyuck would tell him if he was making too much noise.

"Wow," Donghyuck whispered so soft Mark almost didn't hear, eyes not straying from his hyung's lips.

Mark didn't notice that Donghyuck let go of his hair and let his hand wander until it landed on the nape of his neck and squeezed the skin tight. The heat emanating off of him was a weird contrast to the way Mark's entire body was feeling right now, freezing.

"Slut, sucking on a popsicle like it's cock." Mark would've snorted at his choice of words in any other situation but it was arousing how Donghyuck was picking up speed, with wasted stripes of watermelon running down his arm. "Bet you wish it was mine," Mark didn't bother holding in the filthy moan that came out of his mouth.

It was unfortunate that the second he started feeling good, a short burst of pain made him squeeze his eyes shut. A tear he was unable to stop from slipping out left a burning trail on his cheek and he knew what the familiar feeling was, the feeling you get in the middle of your chest and the center of your forehead when you drink a smoothie far too fast. Brainfreeze.

"Keep crying," Donghyuck smiled that stupidly sexy, sadistic smile and said again, "Slut." Then with no warning, he tightened his hold on his hand and pushed the end of the stick as far back as he could, not stopping even when Mark gagged.

Mark clawed at more of the sand beneath him and wished there was a wall behind him because it felt weird to bang against nothing but air. And it was hot, incredibly hot what was happening but he doubted he would look at watermelon the same way again.

He tried to keep up with the increasingly quick pace Donghyuck was going, drinking in the flavor every time it was dragged out. Mark didn't want to make more of a mess, tried tightening his lips around the sides so he could stop spilling out of the openings of his mouth but the insides of his mouth felt icy-cold and tasted sickly sweet, like pure sugar. He let out a disgusting gurgling sound that made Donghyuck laugh.

It gradually got easier to swallow as the ice melted more with every thrust and decreased in size. Most of it was gone when Donghyuck pulled it out of Mark's mouth with a pop, a string of saliva the only thing that connected them. 

Donghyuck laughed again when he took another look at Mark's face, "Was it too cold for you, hyung?" He didn't realize the effect it had on his body until Donghyuck pointed it out, "You're shaking."

Mark was a bit sad he didn't feel anything when Donghyuck roughly grabbed his shirt and tugged him in for a kiss. He shuddered when what he did feel was the cold, wet hand that was splayed against the bare skin of his back, under his shirt. His shirt that Donghyuck ruined, the top stained with what he doubted was a pretty pink. He really should have picked a different color.

It was just ice but he couldn't stop shivering, oversensitive. It felt so good gaining feeling back in his mouth, felt good to have Donghyuck's lips being the one to do it. He was trying to stop his teeth from chattering but it was almost as if Donghyuck wanted to be bit, persistent in forcing his tongue in.

Mark focused on the only source of warmth at the bottom of his spine, on the hand he was sure was painting his skin an ugly color. He wanted more, grabbed Donghyuck's arm and led his hand to his mouth, sucked on the index of his sticky fingers.

"Hyung," Donghyuck sounded amused by Mark's desperation but didn't stop him. "We're in public."

So Mark dragged him to a bathroom stall to give him what he made sure was the best, and coldest, blowjob of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> idea just kinda appeared in my head while I was eating an popsicle LOL


End file.
